Posesif?
by devilojoshi
Summary: Saat Naru kecil selalu saja dilarang bermain oleh Sasuke. Naru kecil hanya bisa menangis, dan Sasuke akan mendekapnya dengan berbagai alasan./ SasuNaru, OOC, Little Naru/ Entry kedua untuk SasuNaru day 2014


Sampai sekarang, kita tidak tahu akan kebenaran mengenai adanya renkarnais hidup seseorang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Tapi kebanyakan orang yang menyakininya beropini, bahwa beberapa kilasan yang kita lihat dari mimpi yang aneh adalah potongan masa lalu kita sebelum terlahir kembali. Dan, terkadang mimpi itu datang dengan maksud yang tertentu.

Entah itu memberi tahu'kan sesuatu, dan mengharuskan kita mengartikannya secara benar serta mengambil tindakan—atau, memang itu hanya mengingatkan kita akan sesuatu yang hampir terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer: **Masashi kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Pairing: **SasuNaru**

Genre: **Romance, Drama**

Warning: **OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi, AU, Posesif|Sasu, Little|Naru, No pedo, Very short fiction, Fluffy, dll**

Didedikasikan untuk _**SasuNaru days 2014, **_**'Renkarnasi'.**

* * *

.

.

Naruto selalu kesal saat orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu terlalu terlalu mengekangnya. Tidak boleh berteman dengan itu 'lah, jangan main ini 'lah, dilarang pergi sendirian 'lah jika dia atau Kyuubi—kakak kandungnya—tidak ada. Hah, andai Naruto sudah bisa menang melawan debatan maut Sasuke, mungkin sekarang dia sedang bersama teman-temannya, bermain dengan bebas, dan bukannya berada di rumah—tepatnya, kamar—milik Sasuke berdiam diri sambil melihat serial anime.

Naruto bukannya tidak suka jika Sasuke peduli padanya.

Tapi... untuk anak seumurnya, kebebasan itu perlu 'kan?

Naruto merenggut kesal saat tangan berkulit putih pucat mengulurkan beberapa buku dongeng dan buku belajar mewarnai. Naruto suka mewarnai dan Sasuke tahu akan itu. Tapi sekarang ceritanya lain—sekarang Naruto dalam mode _ngambek_, alias tidak akan dapat dibujuk. Naruto tipe anak kecil yang keras kepala, sekaligus menyebalkan saat marah.

Tetapi herannya, Sasuke malah selalu saja hampir setiap kali bertemu membuat Uzumaki kecil itu marah.

Entah itu mengerjainya, mengacuhkannya padahal dia sedang memeluk tubuh munggil itu, atau hanya sekedar mengurung Naruto untuk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Heh, pendekatan yang ekstrim.

Naruto mengambil buku-buku yang disodorkan Sasuke, dan langsung melemparnya dengan kencang. Berharap kalau-kalau buku itu bisa sejauh mungkin darinya—walau kenyataannya buku itu hanya terlempar tidak lebih jauh dari jarak satu meter darinya. Naruto merenggut, mendekap kedua kakinya di dada. Menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang—menahan tangis. Bahunya bergetar pelan, dan isakan mulai terdengar.

Disisi lain, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah makhluk munggil di hadapannya. Sasuke tahu kalau dia sangat menyiksa Naruto dengan berlaku seperti sekarang, tapi... semua yang dilakukannya mempunyai alasan.

—sebuah alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Sebelum Naruto lahir, Sasuke selalu saja bermimpi buruk. Seperti ulasan masa lalunya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri sedang berdiri di tengah medan pertempuran, melawan banyak orang dengan kondisi yang sama sepertinya. Dia berdiri di samping dua orang. Satu wanita dan satu lagi pemuda sepertinya. Rasanya begitu asing, tetapi terasa bergejolak.

Sasuke tahu siapa perempuan yang berdiri di dalam mimpinya itu. Sakura, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Perempuan cantik, salah satu atlet bela diri, dan cukup pintar. Tidak, bukannya Sasuke memperhatikan perempuan itu, tapi memang dia cukup tahu akan teman-teman sekelasnya—walau kerjaannya di kelas hanya membaca buku dan belajar . Apalagi ditambah gosip yang beredar jika Sakura menyukainya. Heh, Sasuke sih hanya bersikap biasa saja. Toh, dia juga tidak menyimpan perasaan apapun.

Tetapi yang selalu menjadi gangguan dalam tidurnya hanya satu orang. Pemuda yang berdiri disampingnya. Sebelum Naruto lahir, ia tidak tahu siapa. Rasanya selalu ada yang bergemuruh saat dia melihat pemuda itu bertarung mati-matian dalam peperangan. Sesekali dia berkomunikasi tanpa sadar dengan pemuda itu. Berbagi perbincangan mengenai cara mengalahkan lawan atau—entahlah, Sasuke juga tidak mengerti. Tapi pemuda itu terus saja berbicara mengenai ikatan persahabatan mereka—walau Sasuke merasakan lebih dari itu saat pemuda tersebut _meracau_.

Sasuke sebelumnya tidak ingat nama siapa yang dia panggil saat memanggil pemuda itu. Nama siapa yang dia teriakkan saat menghalangi serangan pada pemuda itu dan juga, nama siapa yang dia lirihkan saat perlahan matanya tertutup. Kesadarannya hilang, mendengar lirihan, teriakan dan... dia kembali ke dunia nyata.

Sasuke selalu frustasi saat mengingat mimpinya. Dia selalu tidak ingat wajah dan nama pemuda dalam mimpinya. Yang Sasuke tahu, dia merasakan air mata yang mengalir tanpa sadar saat terbangun. Keringat yang bercucuran, dan pertanyaan _**'apa-yang-terjadi?'**_ dari keluarganya.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Naru mau main bareng Kiba!"

Lamunan Sasuke seketika berhenti. Suara Naruto menariknya paksa kembali pada kesadaran. Sasuke menunduk, melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap, mata biru berkaca-kaca dan bibir yang bergetar. Sasuke sedikit meringis saat melihat bibir munggil Naruto menjadi ranum, membuatnya yakin kalau tadi Naruto menggigitnya lumayan keras. Tetapi,

"Tidak!"

—Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk dibujuk juga.

Sasuke mulai ingat kalau wajah pemuda dalam mimpinya mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Ia sempat tersentak kaget saat melihat Naruto kecil yang sedang tertidur saat di rumah sakit. Wajah damai yang tertidur dalam gendongan Kushina begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang bertarung, berbicara, dan menangis dalam mimpinya.

Atau memang itu Naruto?

"Suke-_nii_!" Naruto merengek kencang. Kakinya yang tadi di dekap sekarang bergerak dengan sembarangan—membuat seprai ranjang Sasuke kusut, dan beberapa benda yang ada di ranjang itu berjatuhan. Naruto mulai menangis, berguling dan berteriak kesal padanya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tangannya terulur, menggendong Naruto yang meronta dengan kencang. Sasuke tidak peduli pada Naruto yang memukuli kepalanya dengan kedua tangan munggil itu. Dia juga tidak peduli saat tangan Naruto mulai menjambak, mencakar bahkan menjewer telinganya kencang. Sasuke hanya sedikit kewalahan dengan kaki Naruto yang bergeriliya—membuat beberapa kali perut dan dadanya tertendang.

"Sshh! Naru jangan menangis lagi, shh." Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapan hangat. Membisikkan beberapa kata, dan menimang-nimang Naruto seperti bayi—mengingat umur Naruto baru 6 tahun.

"Hiks! Naru mau main!"

Naruto masih saja menangis. Kepalanya berada di perpotongan leher Sasuke, dan ia mulai membasahi kerah baju pemuda dingin itu. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir membuat basah bagian bahu, dan gigi kelincinya mulai menggigiti kerah baju Sasuke, hingga basah. Saliva dari mulut Naruto yang terbuka juga sedikit membasahi kulit leher Sasuke.

"Shh... sudah-sudah. Naru jangan menangis lagi. Kalau Naru menangis tidak jagoan lagi," Sasuke mengecup beberapa kali surai Naruto disela bisikan. Mengelus punggung, dan menggerakan gendongannya. Memberikan rasa seperti dimanjakan.

Tangis Naruto mulai melirih. Dia memang masih kesal, tapi... setiap peluk dan bisikan merdu Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya diam. Seperti ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir, dan membuat dadanya begitu bergemuruh. "Hiks, _nii-chan_ jahat!"

Sasuke mengelus punggung Naruto. Berhenti menimang-nimang, dan mulai terduduk di ranjangnya. Bibirnya mengecupi leher dan telinga Naruto. "_Nii-san_ tidak jahat."

"_Nii-chan_ jahat, hiks!"

Sasuke masih mengelus punggung sempit Naruto. Suasana seketika terasa berhenti untuknya. Naruto selalu menangis, dan herannya yang bisa menenangkannya hanya Kushina, Minato dan dirinya. Denting jarum jam begitu terdengar. Sasuke melirik kepala Naruto yang ada di bahunya. Tubuh itu tidak lagi bergetar, dan suara isakan sudah tidak terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukkannya. Melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Pandangannya melembut saat Naruto melihatnya dengan mata memerah, dan air mata yang belum kering. "Naru jangan menangis lagi. Suke-_nii_ sedih melihat Naru menangis seperti tadi," Katanya diiringi dengan ciuman di kening Naruto. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik, mengukir senyum yang begitu samar. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Naruto, menghilangkan beberapa jejak air mata di sana. "Naru tidak mau membuat _nii-san_ sedih 'kan?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, dan Sasuke membalas dengan kecupan lembut di pipi _tembem_ itu.

Naruto merangsek masuk lagi dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kepalanya beberapa kali menggeleng, mencari kehangatan dada Sasuke. Jemari munggilnya mencengkram kaus Sasuke di bagian dada. Kakinya yang tadi melingkar, sekarang berubah menjadi menyatu dalam satu posisi. Jika dalam posisi berdiri mungkin sekarang Sasuke seperti sedang menggendong Naruto dalam _bridal style_.

Sasuke menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang. Bokongnya mulai bergeser, mendekati kepala ranjang. Punggungnya disandarkan disana. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus surai lembut Naruto, diikuti kecupan lembut.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Naruto yang tidak tertidur, Sasuke mengukir senyumnya. "Naru tahu kenapa _nii-san_ suka sekali melarang Naru main dengan yang lain?" Sasuke berusaha berbicara dengan nada lembut.

Naruto menggeleng lagi. Pandangannya seperti meminta jawaban yang sangat memuaskan. Alasan kenapa selama ini Sasuke melarangnya bermain. "Tidak. _Suke-nii_ kan cuma diam kalau Naru tanya." Jawabnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Itu karena _Sasu-nii_ tidak mau Naru sakit. Naru selalu saja meminta bermain saat hujan atau cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. _Suke-nii_ hanya tidak ingin Naru pusing karena masuk angin atau sakit panas."

Naruto masih melihat Sasuke dengan mata sembap. Bibirnya mengerucut merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban yang terlontar. Dia masih mencari sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari alasan yang tadi. Membenarkan setiap perlakuan berlebihan dalam menjaganya itu sedikit sulit, dan lagi... Naruto merasa Sasuke memiliki alasan lain.

"—dan, _nii-san_ merasa tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Naru."

Naruto mengejap. Pernyataan yang tadi itu... terasa menggetarkan.

Begitu mengena pada hatinya yang masih belum mengerti apapun. Masih murni, dan percaya pada kebenaran dalam hati kecilnya.

"Kenapa? Naru masih disini kok."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Tapi... rasanya aku pernah meninggalkanmu," Sasuke mulai menghilangkan batas status kakak bagi Naruto. Meninggalkan guratan di kening Naruto akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Perasaan lebih dari memenuhi kehangatan akan memiliki seroang adik laki-laki.

"Eh? Tadi katanya Naru yang mau pergi, kenapa sekarang _nii-chan_ yang pergi?"

Sasuke terkekeh. Tangannya menepuk kepala Naruto, menjalar pada kedua pipi dan berakhir pada bahu. Dielusnya beberapa kali, menyalurkan perasaan hangat dan mendalam. "Naru tahu? Orang dulu bilang, saat kita melihat bayangan diri kita sendiri dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenal dalam sebuah kejadian yang terasa menyentuh. Artinya kita pernah bertemu orang-orang itu, dan sedikit merasakan masa lalu kita dulu."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak mengerti, tapi ini bukan saatnya berhenti. "Dan, dalam mimpiku dulu, aku pernah bertemu sosok pemuda manis dengan wajah sepertimu." Sasuke menjepit hidung munggil Naruto secara halus.

"Hiii! Jangan pegang hidung Naru!"

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa saat Naruto mengelak dan menepis tangannya. Hidung munggil itu memerah membuat wajah bocah munggil di pangkuannya bertambah manis. "Jadi, Naru tahu artinya?"

"Suke-nii dulu pernah ketemu Naru?"

"Benar!" Naruto tersenyum girang dan bertepuk tangan mendengarnya. Itu artinya dia pintar bukan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan oleh otak polos Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kalau beberapa kalimat dari ucapan Sasuke itu mengandung arti yang berbeda—dari yang ditafsirkannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mendekap Naruto erat-erat. "_Sasu-nii_ pernah bertemu Naru dalam kehidupan lain yang _nii-san_ jalani,"_**—kehidupan yang sepertinya begitu sulit dan penuh rintangan. **_Ia memejamkan mata. Meresapi bagaimana munggilnya tubuh dalam dekapannya. Merasakan rasa nyaman saat Naruto hanya untuknya, dan meninggalkannya. Katakan Sasuke kejam. Dulu dia yang meninggalkan Naruto terlebih dahulu—pikirnya—dan sekarang, dia melarang Naruto untuk pergi sedikitpun darinya. Tanpa memandang, umur, perasaan, dan waktu yang tepat.

_**Ini bukan mengenai perasaan bersalah ataupun hal lainnya yang menganut artian yang sama.**_

_**Tapi ini mengenai perasaan mendalam yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dari dulu. **_

"_Nii-chan_ seperti _super hero_ saja?! Hebat!" Naruto mengangguk. "Menjelajahi waktu! Keren! Wuss.." tangannya beberapa kali digerakkan seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Membentuk sesuatu yang aneh, dan berpose dengan percaya diri. Naruto mulai mengucek matanya pelan, dan menguap. Bibirnya tidak berhenti untuk meracau walau kesadarannya sudah akan hilang.

Ya, sekarang sudah waktunya Naruto tidur siang bukan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mendekap Naruto yang mulai menguap di pangkuannya. Mengelus helaian pirang itu entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Memberikan perasaan aman. "Ya, andai _nii-san_ bisa seperti itu."_**—mungkin nii-san akan memperbaiki semuanya.**_

'_Tapi, aku rasa kehidupan sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan.' _Sasuke membantin. Ia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di ranjangnya. Membenahi posisi kepala, tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan perlahan. Menyelimutinya, dan melihat bagaimana Naruto tertidur sambil sesekali masih bergumam tentangnya. Sasuke perlahan mengubah posisinya juga. Mendekap Naruto yang mulai pulas dengan pelan. _'Karena di kehidupan sekarang. setidaknya aku bisa mendekapmu, dan tidak meninggalkanmu.'_

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

A/N: Udah masuk romance belum sih? Ceritanya mau belajar buat yang manis tanpa ada asem-asemnya, tapi malah aku ga percaya diri T.T . Sasuke, Naruto, maap kalau kalian kurang unyu disini. Kalian mengertilah, kapasitas imajinasi dan otakku itu ga sampe rata-rata #mewek. Entry kedua untuk SasuNaru day sekarang.

'_**HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2014' **_

_**Semoga, **_

—_**Makin langgeng, makin so sweet, makin unyu dan rukun selalu ya. Sasu jangan suka lagi buat Naru galau, dan terus bina keluarga kalian jadi lebih rukun XDD dan semoga juga ending Naruto, jadi SasuNaru *hiya* **_


End file.
